One Step closer
by fortheloveofbrittana
Summary: My version of how "constant craving" should have gone, slight spoiler for "hold on to sixteen" if you havent seen the promos. Santana shows Brittany how much she cares. First fic, pure fluff. Please review!


Sam had just finished singing his rendition of 'Red Solo Cup' and everyone was so happy to see he had returned, even Santana. "Well if it isn't Trouty Mouth! I had a sudden urge to come to the choir room, which never happens and now it all makes sense. Your black hole of a mouth has obviously developed it's own gravitational pull since we last saw you." Santana said enthusiastically. The sarcasm dripped from her voice leaving a familiar sting on Sam that only she could inflict. "I missed you too, Santana." Sam says, embracing her tightly.

"Alright everyone, since man boobs has decided to make this week's lesson about appreciation" Finn rolls his eyes at her snide remark "I would like to sing a song and dedicate it to my girlfriend. Brittany, I know you wanted me to sing Songbird to you in front of everyone and I'm sorry I didn't. I really hope this makes up for it" The Latina winks at Brittany playfully which leaves an already beaming blonde feeling high from all of the public attention Santana is giving her.

Brad starts playing the piano and within 5 seconds Brittany knew what song Santana was going to sing. The blonde's heart began to beat ferociously in her chest. She tried to calm down, reminding herself what happened to Kurt's dad when he loved too much. She didn't want to have a heart attack. That would completely ruin the moment. _A thousand years. This is the song. I can't believe she remembers this, it must have been months ago that I told her I thought this should be our song_. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears so she decided to just focus on her girlfriend. She wanted to soak everything in. Santana was finally hers.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall, watching you stand alone.. all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One. Step. Closer – Kurt and Quinn chime in_

"I can't believe this is happening" Brittany mumbles to herself softly. Brittany felt as if she was going to faint she was so happy. The love struck look in Santana's eyes, the fact that she didn't once look away from the blushing blonde, the fact that she was standing up and serenading her with everyone watching.

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_Ill_ _love you for a thousand more_, Brittany mouths to the brunette with their eyes locked on each other

Santana was pouring her heart out into this song. Every line, every lyric was so full of passionate, real emotion that she didn't even pay attention to the room full of Glee kids or Mr. Shue. All she saw was Brittany, beautiful, innocent Brittany. Santana had known since freshman year that she wanted to spend her life with this girl and now all of her dreams are coming true. She had never been happier. She started to choke up singing the next verse, the words were so perfect and Brittany was so perfect.

_Time stands still beauty in all she is, I will be brave I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breathe; every hour has come to this._

_One. Step. Closer. – This time the entire glee club begins singing._

_I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. Ill love you for a thousand more. All along I believed I would find you time has brought heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years, ill love you for a thousand more. One. Step. Closer_

Everyone clapped and chanted for Santana as she finished the song, this snapped her out of her daydream like state and back into reality. Brittany leaped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly. " I love you so much baby" Santana whispered in her ear. Brittany pulled back from the Latina's embrace and kissed her. She stroked her tongue along Santana's bottom lip as if to ask permission to enter. The Brunette didn't deny her.

There they were, in front of the entire glee club sharing sweet lady kisses for the first time. Everyone could see how much they loved each other. It was intoxicating and the feeling spread like wildfire to the other couples in the choir room, that was until Mr. Shue had to interrupt. "Santana! Great job, I'm really impressed wi—-" RINNNNG. Saved by the bell. The girls lips separated begrudgingly and Brittany gazed into her girlfriend's eyes proudly. "Let's continue this at my house, my parents are gone this weekend" Santana said with a playful smirk on her face. She grabbed Brittany's hand and they practically sprinted out of the choir room. They both wanted each other so desperately that they considered stopping in the locker room for a quickly. "I want to be able to take all of your clothes off and not have to put them back on" Brittany admits, loudly. As if it were something the whole world should hear. "Brit!" Santana yells, still smiling. The giddy look on the blondes face along with that comment is enough for the brunette to take her right there but she knows better. "Home. Now" Santana says, sternly. They both rush down the hallway to get to their lockers so they can grab their stuff and head to Santana's. Things are about to heat up.


End file.
